Jenna Ushkowitz
'Jenna Noelle Ushkowitz '''urodzona 28 kwietnia, 1986 roku amerykańska aktorka i śpiewaczka, zarówno telewizyjna jak i teatralna, a także pisarka. Jenna znana jest z jej ról brodwayowskich oraz z roli Tiny Cohen-Chang w serialu Glee. Życie osobiste: thumb|leftJenna urodziła się w Seoulu, w Korei Południowej. Gdy miałą trzy miesiące została adoptowana i od tej pory wychowywała sie w Nowym Jorku. Jej rodzice adopcyjni mają polskie korzenie, stąd dziewczyna ma takie nazwisko. Jenna wychowywała sie jako katoliczka i uczęszczała do liceum ''Holy Trinity Diocesan '', które jest w pełni katolicką szkołą. Ushkowitz gra w Glee i czesto przez obsadę nazywana jest "prawdziwą Rachel Berry". Po skończeniu liceum w 2004 roku Jenna na uniwersytet ''Marymount Manhattan ''i podczas trwania nauki grała ''Czerwonego Kapturka ''w sztuce ''Into The Woods '' w 2007 roku z licencjatem z sztuki teatralnej, nakierowanej na teatry muzyczne. Bardzo wspiera kampanie dotyczące LGBT. Z Kevinem McHalem, który jest jej przyjacielem (wcześniej współlokatorem), miała sesje do kampanii NoH8. Pewien czas temu prasa podejrzewała, ze ona i Kevin mają romans, lecz oboje zaprzeczyli. Jenna jest za prawicą, a w 2012 roku byłą zagorzałą zwolenniczką Baracka Obamy. Spotykała sie z gwiazdą ''Pamiętników Wampirów ''Michaelem Trevino, ale na premierze ''Odruchu Serca ''w maju 2014 roku potwierdziła, że nie są już razem. Kariera: thumb|190px|Jenna w King and IJenna pracuje jako aktorka od kiedy była bardzo młoda. Zaczeła swoją kariere juz w wieku trzech lat, w reklamie drukarnii. Od 1988, można było ją zobaczyć w serialach takich jak ''Sesame Street, Reading Rainbow i As the World Turns. ''W 1996 roku weszłą na Brodway grajac w ''King and I. ''Można ją było także zobaczyć w filmach ''Educated ''i ''Babyface. ''Kilka lat póxniej dołaczyłą do obsady ''Przebudzenia Wiosny ''gdzie byłą dublerka wszystkich ról damskich dziecięcych , nie licząc Wendli, którą grała Lea Michele. Swoją pierwszą wielką rolę telewizyjną dostała już po pierwszym przesłuchaniu w Nowym Jorku. Była to rola Tiny Cohen-Chang. Wystąpienie w tak wielkim serialu jak Glee, otworzyło młodej aktorce drzwi do wielu innych produkcji telewizyjnych takich jak ''The Tyra Banks Show, The 7PM Project, Australian Idol, The Bonnie Hunt Show, The 2009 Teen Choice Awards, The People's Choice Awards, The X-Factor, MasterChef i Entertainment Tonight. ''W 2011 roku wystąpiła ona w 8 odcinku pierwszego sezonu ''The Glee Project, Believity. Aktualnie kręci 32 odcinek serialu When I Was 17 z Deeną Nicole Cortese and Patrick'iem Stump. Jenna śpiewała Hymn Narodowy wiele razy na róźnych wydarzeniach sportowych, pierwszy raz kiedy miała thumb|left|175pxdopiero 13 lat. Razem z Kevinem McHalem śpiewała Let It Be ''oraz ''Make You Feel My Love ''podczas obchodów 235 Święta Niepodległości w rezydencji amerykańskiego ambasadora w Paryżu. Jenna również pojawiała się w róźnych reklamach np Pizza Hut, lub Dance Battle gdzie wystąpiła z Vanessą Lengies. Zagrała ona również w Lady Gagi ''Marry The Night '', jako jej przyjaciółka Bo. Jenna poza pracą w telewizji, teatrze, filmach, Jenna ma także własną linie ubrań. Napisała ona także książkę ''Choosing Glee '', która jest nie tylko jej autobiografią, ale także zawarte są w niej rady jak znaleźć inspiracje. Linki oraz Jenna na portalach społecznościowych: *IMDb *Instagram *Tumblr *Twitter *Vine Ciekawostki: *thumb|Jenna jako [[Tina Cohen-Chang]]Na przesłuchaniach do Glee miałą zaśpiewać ''Waiting For Life To Begin z Once on this Island lecz zapomniałą tekstu i ostatecznie zaspiewała ''I Kissed A Girl ''które zostało użyte także jako piosenka na przesłuchanie Tiny. *Lubi robić balony z gumy. *Zna Lea Michele od kiedy miały po 8 lat. *Myśli że w poprzednim zyciu była delfinem. *Pije bardzo dużo kawy. *Boi się pająków. *Razem z Leą i Kevinem zrobiła sobie tatuaże którymi są napisy Imagine. *Chciała być treserem delfinów w dzieciństwie. *Kocha sushi. *Jej ulubionym kolorem jest zieleń. *Obsada nazywa ją pandą. *Potrafi udawać płacz dziecka. *Ma urodziny tego samego dnia co inna gwiazda Glee Harry Shum Jr. *Układa rzeczy według kolorów. *Kocha zwierzęta. *Kiedy w Londynie była w sklepie Apple dziewczyna która pracowała tam pierwszy dzień zaczeła się przed nią i Kevinem kłaniać. Kevin myślał, ze pewnie ją za to wyrzucą. *Jej wymarzoną rolą jest Kim w Miss Saigon. *Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółmi są Kevin McHale, Becca Tobin, ale także przyjaźni się z Dianną Agron, Harrym Shum Jr i Amber Riley. *Lubi Brittane, Finchel i Klaine, oraz woli Tartie od Tike. *Jest katoliczką. *Ona i Kevin byli współlokatorami. *Była zakochana w swoim przyjacielu geju tak samo jak Tina w Blainie. Galeria: Tina-Cohen-Chang.jpg Kevin Jenna Paris.jpg Kikids.jpg Jenna ushkowitz coachella thumb-2-.jpg Jenna-ushkowitz-at-trevor-project-trevorlive-la-honoring-jane-lynch-in-hollywood 1.jpg tumblr_n8bi5pr8oa1sgjhaco1_1280.jpg tumblr_n8bieoTQJF1sgjhaco1_1280.jpg tumblr_n8bieoTQJF1sgjhaco2_1280.jpg tumblr_n8bieoTQJF1sgjhaco3_1280.jpg tumblr_n8bieoTQJF1sgjhaco4_1280.jpg tumblr_n8bieoTQJF1sgjhaco5_1280.jpg tumblr_n8bieoTQJF1sgjhaco6_1280.jpg Kategoria:Aktorzy